


tomorrow

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [24]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lumity, Owl house, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: They had spent the entire day in Amity’s secret hideout.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: tomorrow
> 
> I DID IT, I FINISHED IT WITH MORE THAN 4 HOURS TO SPARE.

They had spent the entire day in Amity’s secret hideout in the library. They had talked about Azura, drawn pictures while theorizing about some lore and also what might have happened to the characters after the series was over, and it had been so much fun.

Afterwards, Amity had shown Luz another book series she liked, a trilogy written by a witch from the Boiling Isles, a series she would have never found in the human realm, and from reading the summary of the first book, she knew she would be hooked once she actually opened a page, which she would do the moment she was back at the owl house.

But right now, it was just way too much fun to talk to Amity, and she never wanted to go back home. Spending time with her girlfriend was simply the best.

But sadly, the library had a closing time, and they had to exit the secret hideout and head towards the library exit, holding hands of course.

But when they were out, Luz felt a weight on her chest, really not wanting to go.

“Can’t we just break in again, I don’t wanna say goodbye just yet.”

“We have to, you know it. The library is closed and and I have a curfew.” she answered, before leaning closer and pressing a soft kiss against Luz’s mouth. “But we’ll see each other again tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”


End file.
